Feeling
by Cho Kyura
Summary: Cerita cinta antara saudara sepupu yang sedikit... terlarang.. EunHae / HyukHae pair ! don't like, don't read


Feeling

Cast:  
Lee Donghae (yeoja)  
Lee Hyukjae (namja)  
And other support cast.

Genre : Romance, slight! Angst, slight! Hurt/comfort, little bit NC :p, little Incest.

Rate : T (atau semi M ? :|)

Lenght : 1/2

Warning : GS, abal, aneh, gaje, typo's dan sedikit ada NCnya.. Cuma nyerempet kok, gak lebih ^^

A/N : ini pengalaman yang aku alami sendiri. Tapi mungkin akan ada sedikit tambahan-tambahannya! Oh ya, ini aku buat special for someone. Cieeee ~  
dan dia akan berperan sebagai Lee Hyukjae disini! Oke, just enjoy my story! Hampir semua disini adalah POV dari Donghae, tapi nanti ada Eunhyuk & Authornya juga kok. Hehe ^^

ENJOY! ~

* * *

Donghae POV

"Donghae, Eunhyuk akan datang sore ini. Dia hampir mendekati Mokpo, jadi kau jangan kemana-mana ya?" ucap eomma dari seberang telephone "baik eomma, Donghae tak kan pergi. Aku akan menunggu Eunhyuk datang." balasku "baiklah, eomma tinggal dulu ne? Masih ada pasien. Dan eomma akan pulang sebentar lagi. Saranghae Hae."

Cklek.

Eomma menutup telephonenya. Aku menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk datang ke Mokpo tanpa ia memberitahuku? Aku tau ini adalah liburan. Tapi setidaknya ia bilang dulu kalau ia ingin ke Mokpo gitu.

Hh, aku bahkan belum menyiapkan hatiku untuk bertemu dengannya.

Aku jadi mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu kami bertengkar hebat karena aku tak suka melihatnya berdekatan dengan yeoja lain.

Terlihat seperti yeoja pecemburu eo aku ?

Memang mungkin julukan itu berlaku untukku ketika bersamanya. Jika dengan namja lain aku tak seperti itu FYI. Trust me.

Lee Hyukjae, atau aku memanggilnya Eunhyuk adalah sepupuku dari pihak eomma. Dia seumuran denganku tetapi sikapnya sangat dewasa, dan plus dia berada di atasku setahun sekolahnya karena dia mengikuti program percepatan sekolah ketika SMP. Lee Siwon, appa Eunhyuk adalah oppa dari Leeteuk eomma. Dan ia tinggal di Seoul. Tidak seperti ku yang tinggal di Mokpo, di pinggiran negara Korea Selatan yang dekat dengan laut.

Aku dan Eunhyuk, jika kami bertemu di acara keluarga yang mengharuskan semua keluarga besar berkumpul, lebih terlihat seperti namja dengan yeojachingunya. Jangan tanya mengapa, itu akibat karena aku sangat dekat dengannya. Ia adalah tempat curhatku, tempat aku menangis, tertawa, bahagia, dan lainnya. Walaupun ia namja, ia selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik. Kadang-kadang ia juga sering curhat ke aku melalui telphone atau socmed lainnya tentang yeojachingunya (dan itu membuatku bisa manyun seharian tanpa ia ketahui. Tentu saja! Dia kan ada di Seoul!). Ia adalah semangatku, separuh jiwaku. Oh, sebut aku lebay. Tapi aku dan dia benar-benar seperti satu jiwa yang tak bisa di pisahkan. Aku menyayanginya dan begitupun sebaliknya. Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar ingin mempunyai namjachingu seperti dia.

Dan suatu hari tumbuhlah perasaan cinta itu di hatiku. Aku mencintainya, bukan sebagai sepupu. Tapi sebagai yeoja yang mencintai namjanya.

Tapi ia tidak tau akan perasaanku ini.

Jangan sampai ia tau..

Aku tak ingin membuat hubungan kami rusak.. Terlebih lagi, kami adalah saudara sepupu.

Aish! Mianhae Eunhyuk ..

* * *

Ting Tong!

Aku dengan cepat melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu utama rumah ketika mendengar bel berbunyi.

Aku rasa itu Eunhyuk.

Krieek~

Dengan jantung yang berdetak dengan tidak normalnya aku membuka pintu itu. Dan benar, Eunhyuk datang bersama noonanya, eomma dan appanya.

"Annyeong Donghae! Sudah lama tak bertemu ya.." sapa ahjumma dengan ramah "ah, annyeong Kibum ahjumma. Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu.." jawabku sambil menampilkan senyum menawanku.

"mari masuk ahjumma, ahjussi, eonnie.. Eomma akan pulang sebentar lagi." jelasku sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Kangin ahjussi belum pulang juga?" tanya Sora Eonnie kepadaku "anniyo eonnie. Appa dan oppa belum pulang juga. Aku dirumah sendiri. Masuklah.." ajakku.

Setelah mereka bertiga masuk, tinggalah namja tampan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan headphone yang ia kalungkan di lehernya dan muka datarnya.

"kau tak mau masuk?" ujarku cepat sambil mencoba mengatur detakan jantungku yang menggila.

"kau belum menyuruhku masuk kalau kau ingat." ucapnya dengan muka datarnya dan membuatku sebal "baiklah Eunhyuk, masuklah sebelum kau ku kunci di luar" semburku kepada namja berambut cokelat di hadapanku ini (bayangin Eunhyuk pas di MV Oppa-oppa Japanese version ya! :3) "kau bawel sekali" balasnya lalu masuk sambil menarik kopernya dan berjalan melewatiku dengan santai. Sialan

"hh," aku menutup pintu sambil mendesah tak jelas. Namja itu benar-benar berubah sejak aku dan dia bertengkar.

"Donghae, kemarilah! Lihat eonnie bawa apa untukmu!" teriak Sora eonnie dari ruang tengah. Aku langsung berlari kecil keruang tengah. Menyusul Eunhyuk yang kini sudah duduk di sofa single ruang tengah sambil memainkan BB-nya.

"wah! Nemo ini lucu sekali eonnie! Gomawoo!" ucapku sambil berseri-seri "eonnie melihat boneka itu di Disneyland beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lalu aku mengingatmu Hae. Dan taraaa~ itu oleh-olehku dari Amerika" jelasnya "kau tak ingin memelukku?" godanya "uu~ gomawo Eonnie! Lucu sekali nemo ini!" ucapku lagi sambil memeluk eonnie.

Aku sangat menyukai ikan kalau kalian mau tau. Terutama Nemo. Dan aku belum mempunyai boneka seperti ini. Dan tambahan, Sora eonnie bersekolah di California, dan karena ini adalah Summer, jadinya kurasa ia pulang sementara ke Korea.

"akan ku jaga baik-baik boneka ini eonnie" tambahku sambil tersenyum, eonnie mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"Eomma pulaang~" ucap eomma sambil membuka pintu utama yang kurasa tidak ku kunci itu "ah! Eomma!" teriakku lalu berlari memeluknya "Hae! Jangan berlari-lari! Ah, Kibummiee eonnie.." ucap eomma setelah melepas pelukan eratku "ah, Leeteuk-ah! Lama tak bertemu denganmu.." ucap Kibum ahjumma lalu memeluk eomma. "ne eonnie, lama tak bertemu denganmu juga.." ucap eomma lagi. "ngomong-ngomong Leeteuk, oppa lapar. Bisa tidak kau masakkan untukku?" rajuk Siwon ahjussi sambil memancarkan tatapan melasnya. Astaga, ahjussi ini walaupun sudah tua, tapi tetap manja dengan eomma!

"ah, arasso Wonnie oppa. Kau akan kumasakkan. Sora, kau lapar?" tanya eomma pada eonnie yang tengah bermain iphonenya "sedikit ahjumma. Hehe.. Akan ku bantu kau masak." ucapnya lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk masak bersama eomma "aku juga akan membantumu Leeteuk-ah." tambah Kibum ahjumma

"appa pulang!" "oppa pulang!" dan dua namja yang paling kusayangi akhinya pulang dari aktifitas mereka berdua. Kuliah dan bekerja "ah, Donghwa!" Sora eonnie terkaget ketika melihat Donghwa oppa masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah oppa mencium puncak kepalaku pelan, Donghwa oppa tersenyum kearah Sora eonnie "hai Sora noona! Apa kabar?" tanyanya. Kulihat Sora eonnie tertawa mendengar pertanyaan oppa "kau lihat sendiri kan aku bagaimana?" goda eonnie. Oppa tertawa.

Sora eonnie itu setahun lebih tua daripada Donghwa oppa, tak sepertiku dan Eunhyuk.

"wah! Siwon hyung! Ayo, mari kita mengobrol di luar." ajak appa lalu disambut anggukan dari ahjussi. Dan akhirnya mereka keluar. Ku rasa mereka pergi ke teras.

Dan meninggalkan aku dan Eunhyuk di ruang tengah.

_**BERDUA.**_

* * *

Hening.

Itulah yang terjadi di antara aku dan Eunhyuk. Dia terus saja menunduk sambil memainkan BB-nya, menganggap bahwa aku ini tidak ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan aku, duduk di dekat kakinya sambil menyender ke sofa yang Eunhyuk duduki.

Seandainya Donghwa oppa tidak naik ke kamar, mungkin tidak akan terjadi suasana canggung seperti ini. Hh, aku benci suasana seperti ini!

"Hyukkie! Hae! Ayo, makanan sudah siap! Hwaaa! Ayoo makaan!" teriak Sora eonnie kepada Donghwa oppa yang ada di atas

"ayo Hae! Hyukkie!" ucap Sora eonnie lagi. Aku mengangguk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan meninggalkanku sambil tetap bermain BB-nya.

Hah.. Hyukkie, apakah kau masih marah denganku?

Aku menaruh boneka nemo yang ku pegang sejak tadi di sofa lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Disana sudah ada appa, eomma, ahjussi, ahjumma, eonnie dan Eunhyuk.

"mana Hwa oppa?" tanyaku pada eomma "itu di belakangmu sayang.." ucap eomma dan munculah oppa "kenapa mencariku Hae?" tanyanya "tidak ada apa-apa.." kemudian aku duduk di kursi yang kosong -yang ternyata sebelah Eunhyuk- dan mengambil nasi serta lauk pauk-nya.

"Hae, nanti malam Eunhyuk tidur bersamamu ya?" ucap eomma dan membuatku tersedak. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku memukul-mukul dadaku sendiri "Hae? Gwenchana? Minumlah.." ucap Eunhyuk yang disampingku sambil menyodorkan air putih kepadaku.

Apa? Eunhyuk yang melakukan ini?

Aku yang masih agak heran dan terbengong-bengong atas perlakuan Eunhyuk mengabaikan saja lalu meminum air putih yang di berikan Eunhyuk kepadaku. "pelan-pelan makannya Hae.." ucap Eunhyuk kemudian kembali makan. "ke-kenapa Eunhyuk tidur bersamaku? Diakan bisa tidur bersama Hwa oppa!" protesku "aku kan bisa tidur bersama Sora eonnie!" tambahku "kau juga akan memang tidur bersama Sora eonnie sayang.. Donghwa oppa akan tidur di kamar bersama eomma karena kamarnya akan di pakai oleh Ahjumma dan ahjussi. Tidak apakan Hwa?" tanya eomma kepada oppa. Oppa mengangguk.

Astaga, ini gila.

* * *

Dan sekarang aku hanya berdua saja di kamar bersama Eunhyuk.

Sora eonnie sedang pergi bersama Donghwa oppa. Yang entah aku tak tau pergi kemana.

Eunhyuk duduk di sampingku sambil menyederkan badannya ke bantal yang sudah diberi ganjelan guling (halah, susah amat bahasanya ! #plak) dan tetap bermain BB-nya. Haish, aku di kacangin sama ini anak.

Huh! karena aku sebal, aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja di sampingnya. Aku ingin sekali memeluk Eunhyuk karena itu adalah kebiasaanku sejak kecil jika tidur bersamanya. Tapi, otakku menyuruh untuk menahannya. Menahan diriku untuk tidak memeluknya. Dan jadilah aku memeluk boneka nemo pemberian eonnie. Tuhan, kuatkan diriku! Hh..

Donghae POV end

Eunhyuk POV

Sedari tadi aku tidak mendengar suara dari yeoja disampingku ini. Hmm, kenapa ya ? Biasanya dia kan cerewet sekali.

"Hae?" aku memanggilnya tapi tetap menatap layar BB-ku. Aku sedang chatting dengan teman-teman sekelasku melalui BBG.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Hae?" aku memberanikan diriku untuk menoleh kearahnya. Uh-oh! Ternyata yeoja manis disampingku ini tidur memunggungiku. "oh, sedang tidur rupanya.." kataku sambil bermonolog ria.

"hmm.." ide jahil terlintas dipikiranku sekarang. Aku beranjak dari posisiku sekarang lalu menuruni kasur. Dan berjalan memutar kearah muka Donghae. "hehe" tawaku pelan sambil mengaktifkan kamera BB-ku. Aku berjongkok di depan mukanya pas dan..

Oh.. My.. God..

She look beautiful when she sleeping..

Mukanya terlihat sangat damai dan polos ketika ia tidur.

Ckreek.

Aku memfoto wajah polosnya ketika ia tidur.

Kupandangi hasil fotoku lalu memandangi wajahnya lagi. Aku mengagumi wajah cantik Donghae ketika ia sedang tidur sejak aku masih kecil. Entahlah, aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa begini.

Aku masih tetap berjongkok di hadapannya dan tanpa terasa, tanganku bergerak menyelusuri wajahnya. Menyingkirkan poni-nya yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

_CHUU~_

Dibawah kesadaranku, aku mencium keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sejujurnya, aku kangen sekali dengan yeoja ini. Tapi mengingat aku sudah marah besar kepada yeoja ini, aku jadi gengsi dekat.. Apalagi melakukan ini ketika Donghae membuka matanya. Sebut aku pengecut, tapi.. Mungkin aku memang benar-benar pengecut.

"Hae.. Maafkan aku.." lirihku sambil tetap mengelus mukanya. "aku merindukanmu.. Maafkan aku.."

Aish, come on Hyukjae! Kau pengecut sekali hanya berani berkata begini ketika Donghae tertidur!

"saranghae Hae.." kemudian aku mengecup keningnya lagi lalu beranjak dari hadapannya dan kembali ke posisi awalku.

Setelah memposisikan badanku dengan pas, aku kembali menoleh kearah Donghae yang masih memunggungi diriku. Rasanya aneh, rasanya.. Serasa diabaikan Donghae..

Dengan pelan-pelan, aku membalikkan badan Donghae kearahku dan memposisikan tubuhku untuk tidur menyamping, menghadap Donghae.

"Hae-ah.. Kau cantik.." ucapku sambil mengelus mukanya yang benar-benar polos saat ini.

Hh.. Aku kembali merutuki diriku sendiri, aku ini benar-benar pengecut atau bagaimana sih ?! Huh, sudahlah! Aku tidur saja! Kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan ku tarik ia mendekat kearahku. Boneka yang ia peluk, ku ambil perlahan dan ku taruh di lantai agar aku lebih leluasa memeluknya "nah, begini kan lebih enak.." lirihku sambil merapatkan tubuhnya. Hmm, begini baru nyaman. Ku kecup puncak kepalanya dengan penuh sayang sebelum aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

Dan tak lama kemudian aku benar-benar tidur.

Eunhyuk POV end

Donghae POV

"Hae-ah, Hyukkie-ah.. Bangunlah.." aku mendengar Sora eonnie membangunkanku sambil menguncang tubuhku pelan. Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan, membiasakan mataku terhadap pencahayaan dari kamarku.

"ayo bangun, kita makan malam dulu sayang.." ucap Eonnie lagi sambil mengelus pundakku pelan.

Hoaaamh!

Aku menguap sambil mencoba membuka mataku lagi. Ku coba menggeliat tapi tak bisa, serasa ada yang menahan.

Dan setelah ku buka mataku dengan sempurna, mataku tambah membuka dengan sempurna akibat muka Eunhyuk yang begitu dekat denganku. Uh-oh, jangan lupakan tangan Eunhyuk yang masih ada di pinggangku.

"astaga!" pekikku pelan "kau sudah bangun Hae? Ku tunggu di bawah ne? Bangunkan Eunhyuk jangan lupa!" perintah Sora eonnie lalu meninggalkan kami berdua lagi di kamar.

"eungh... Hyukkie-ah.." ucapku pelan untuk membangunkannya. Dia tetap tidak bergeming.

Astaga, apakah aku sudah lupa kalau dia itu adalah tukang tidur? Dan susah di bangunkan kalau kalian mau tahu.

"Hyukkie..." panggilku lagi sambil menepuk-nepukkan tanganku di pipi tirusnya

Kalaupun ada bom jatuh di sampingnya kurasa dia tetap tidak akan bangun, Aku yakin itu!

"Hyukkie!" teriakku tepat di kupingnya. Ia hanya menggeliat pelan "eungh~" desahnya lalu kembali tidur.

Baiklah, cara terakhir!

CHU~~!

Tanpa sadar aku mengecup bibir kissable miliknya dengan cepat. Astaga, kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih Hae!

"Hyukkie, bangunlah.. Jebal! Aku sudah lapar!" bentakku pelan.

"engh.. Arra arra.. Aku bangun.." ucapnya lalu menyingkirkan tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggangku. Aku segera bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, memunggunginya. Aku masih berdebar akibat tindakan gegabahku tadi.. Haish, aku ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih!

"ayo turun Hae.." suara Hyukkie terdengar serak-serak basah akibat ia baru bangun tidur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang kurasa tidak gatal dan meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar.

Oke Hae, focus.

Ini bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya kau mencium bibir Hyukkie right? Kau sejak kecil selalu mencium bibirnya !

Haish! Bahkan pada kenyataannya yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu adalah Eunhyuk!

"haish Hae, lupakan!" ucapku pada diri sendiri lalu keluar dari kamar. Menuju ruang makan yang sudah ramai sejak tadi.

"Hae, ayo makan!" ucap Sora eonnie sambil menarikkan salah satu kursi kosong untukku "kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya lagi setelah aku duduk manis di kursi "apa sajalah, tapi sedikit saja eonnie.." ucapku "kok sedikit jaggiya? Kau sakit?" tanya eomma setelah mendengar ucapanku. Aku menggeleng "hanya tak nafsu saja. Gomawo eonnie" Sora eonnie meletakkan piring beserta nasi dan lauk pauknya di hadapanku.

Kalau boleh di bilang ya, porsi segini memang terbilang sedikit untuk Lee Donghae. Karena, kata oppa dan eomma aku termasuk yeoja yang banyak makan namun tetap tidak gemuk. Hehe

"besok, rencana kita mau ngapain nih?" Donghwa oppa membuka pembicaraan

"entahlah, ahjussi juga tak tau.. Oh ya Teuki-ah, kami akan pulang besok malam ne?" ucap Siwon ahjussi.

Apa ? Besok malam ? Ini terlalu cepat! Aku saja masih kangen dengan Eunhyuk!

"kok cepat sekali oppa?" tanya eomma "aku tak punya cuti sayang.. Lagipula kami ke Mokpo karena permintaan Eunhyuk."

"Appa!" Eunhyuk mendesis, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya "haha, mianhae Eunhyuk sayang, appa keceplosan!" goda Siwon Ahjussi

Jadi.. Dia kesini karena keinginannya ?

Aku melirik Eunhyuk dengan ekor mataku, kulihat ia masih menekuni makanannya yang tinggal setengah itu

"aku selesai, aku mau ke kamar ne semuanya? Gomawo atas makan malamnya.." Eunhyuk bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarku.

"aku juga sudah selesai! Aku duluan semuanyaa!" ucapku lalu menysul Eunhyuk

* * *

Krieek~

Aku membuka pintu kamarku perlahan, dan ku lihat Eunhyuk memegang BB-nya lagi dan fokus ke BB-nya.

Ku tutup pintu kamarku perlahan, lalu naik ke kasurku yang di tempati Eunhyuk seorang diri.

"sebegitukah menariknya BB itu Hyukkie?" tanyaku dengan nada cemburu. Astaga Hae, sifat jelekmu keluar lagi!

"yah, ini sangat menarik kalau kau mau tahu. Lagipula, apa urusanmu?" balasnya dengan nada ketusnya "well, aku kan hanya tanya Hyukkie.. Kau ketus sekali."

Suasana menjadi hening setelah aku berucap begitu. Hanya suara yang berasal dari keyboard BB Hyukkie dan detikan jam dinding di kamarku.

Aku hanya berdiam diri di samping Hyukkie sambil memainkan boneka Nemo dari Sora eonnie tadi.

"kau masih marah padaku?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan

"ya.. Mungkin saja." jawabnya singkat. Namun membuatku sakit. Haa~ aku harus melakukan apa agar ia tidak marah..

"oh.. Aku.. Aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku waktu itu Hyukkie.. Aku janji aku takkan mengganggu urusanmu lagi.." ucapku sambil memeluk boneka nemo. Hatiku sakit sekali ketika aku berbicara begitu. Ya ampun Hae, kau sensitive sekali sih jadi orang.

"ya.. Mungkin memang itu lebih baik.."

Eh?

Jadi dia memang sebal karena aku sering mencampuri urusannya ? Hiks, air mataku sudah terkumpul semua di pelupuk mataku.

"aah- mianhae kalau begitu Hyukkie.." aku berinisiatif untuk bangkit dari kasur lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamarku.

Kubuka pintu pembatas kamar dengan balkon. Angin malam pun menyambut diriku ketika kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar.

Hiks.. Hyukkie.. Tahukah kau telah menyakiti hatiku?

Donghae POV end

Eunhyuk POV

Pabo ! Hyukkie! Kau benar-benar pabo !

Apa yang kau katakan pada Hae ha ?!

Kau hanya tambah menyakiti hatinya saja!

Lebih baik begitu ? Cih Hyukkie.. Kau memang tak berperasaan! Kau menyakiti separuh jiwamu! Menyakiti yeoja berparas malaikat yang Tuhan telah turunkan kepadamu!

Apalagi dengan nada dinginku tadi.. Hae.. Maafkan aku..

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Kudengar suara yeoja menangis dari arah balkon. Astaga, itu pasti suara tangisan Hae!

Cepat-cepat ku letakkan BB-ku di nakas kecil di samping kasur Hae. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke balkon kamar Hae.

Dan benarkan ! Donghae menangis sambil memeluk lututnya! Ya ampun.. Hae.. Jangan membuatku down seperti ini ..

"Donghae?"

"hiks.. Hiks.."

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan kearah Donghae yang tengah duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya "Hae-ya.."

Ia tak menjawab, hanya isakan tangis saja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kurengkuh tubuh hangatnya itu ke dalam pelukanku, ku elus surai rambut cokelat brunette sepundak miliknya dengan penuh kasih sayang

"uljimma Hae.. Ada apa ? Kau kenapa ?" tanyaku "kau bisa bercerita padaku kan ? Apakah aku menyakitimu?" tambahku lagi. Ku lihat ia mengangguk. Benarkan, aku menyakiti yeoja sensitive kesayanganku.

"aku minta maaf ne? Aku minta maaf sudah mengacuhkanmu selama 3 bulan.. Aku minta maaf sudah berkata kasar begini kepadamu.. Jeongmal mianhae.." kupererat pelukanku terhadapnya, dan bisa kurasakan ia membalas pelukanku.

"Hyukki.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi... Aku.. Aku tak mau kehilangan kau lagi..." cerocosnya tanpa henti. Aku tersenyum, ku lepaskan pelukanku terhadapnya dan kutatap wajah childish nan kyeopta miliknya

"Uljimma.." kuhapus air mata yang terus membasahi pipi porselen milik seorang Lee Donghae. "aku juga minta maaf karena telah berlaku kasar padamu ne? Mianhae.."

Ia menggeleng. Kemudian air matanya tumpah kembali "harusnya aku yang minta maaf Hyukkie.. Hiks... Soalnya... Soalnya..."

"ada apa sayang? Hmm?" tanyaku sambil menghapus bulir-bulir air mata Hae

"aku.. Aku menyukaimu.."

Apa?! Apa aku tak salah dengar? Hae? Hae menyukaiku?

"kau... Kau menyukaiku ? Haha, tidak lucu Donghae.." aku tertawa hambar mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

"aa..aniy... Aku.. Aku tidak bercanda.." ucapnya lagi.

Oke, aku cukup shock sekarang. "maafkan aku Hae-ah.. Tapi.. Tapi kau tau sendirikan.. Kalau aku.."

"punya yeojachingu? Gwenchana Hyukkie, aku tau ini salah.. Tapi aku hanya ingin menyatakan ini kepadamu kok.." jelasnya sambil menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. Aku tau itu adalah senyum miris dan senyum paksaan agar ia tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi menurutku, senyumannya sekarang ini malah terlihat menyedihkan.

"mianhae Hae.." ucapku sambil menatap iris mata almondnya yang teduh itu

"Gwenchana Hyukkie. Kok jadi kamu yang sedih gitu sih ? Kan aku yang patah hati!" godanya "jadi, bagaimana kabar yeojachingumu itu ? Siapa namanya ? Tiffany ?" dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan kabar yeojachinguku. Ya ampun Hae! Jangan buat imagemu tambah menyedihkan..

"Hae! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan !" bentakku "dengarkan aku Hae-ya, di luar sana masih banyak namja lebih baik daripada aku kan ? Lalu, bukankah kau juga sedang menyukai seseorang ? Siapa namanya? Kyuhyun ?"

"Kyuhyun.. Sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dia menembak sahabatku sendiri Hyukkie.. Sahabat yang tahu kalau sebenarnya aku suka sama Kyuhyun. Tapi dia menerimanya.. Sudahlah, toh dia juga suka sama Kyuhyun pada akhirnya" jelasnya sambil menunduk.

Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah setelah mendengar penjelasan Hae. Dia sudah di tolak secara tidak langsung, dan sekarang aku menolaknya ?

"Jeongmal mianhae Hae.." ucapku merasa bersalah. "gwenchana.. Mungkin aku belum ditakdirkan menemukan jodohku saja" jelasnya dengan tenang. Walaupun pada nyatanya aku tahu hatinya pasti sakit sekali.

"tapi kau mengizinkan aku untuk mencintaimukan ?"

Apa aku tak salah dengar ? Hae meminta izin padaku ?

"kau tak salah bicara kan Hae-ya?" tanyaku memastikan

"ne! Tentu saja" ucapnya mantap "izinkan aku mencintaimu Hyukkie.. Izinkan aku untuk menunggumu .." tuturnya.

"Hae.. Tapi kau jangan terlalu banyak berharap .." jelasku sambil mengelus kepala Hae lembut "aku tak kan banyak berharap kok.. Aku kan hanya minta izin.. Siapa tahu kau akan putus dengan yeojachingumu itu"

Yah, anak ini malah mendoakan aku agar putus dengan Tiffany.

"kau mendoakanku putus ya? Jahat sekali!" godaku sambil mempoutkan bibirku "biar, hahaha" eh, dia malah tertawa "bolehkan Hyukkie? Selama aku belum bertemu dengan namja yang akan di takdirkan untukku, izinkan aku mencintaimu dan menunggumu.." ucapnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk "baiklah Hae.. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap ne? Akan ku doakan kau segera mendapat namjachingu" godaku lagi sambil terkekeh pelan "hmm, baiklah.." ia tersenyum manis kembali. Ah, kau lebih cantik seperti ini Hae.

"Hae.."

"hmm?"

"aku tetap boleh menciummu kan ?"

Eunhyuk POV end

~to be continue~

Dilanjutkan ?

atau tidak ? :| semua tergantung anda yaa readers ~ :* Makasih :DD

REPIUW yaw :3


End file.
